Friendship Test
by Coopland
Summary: When Tommy and Kimi start dating, Tommy and Chuckie's friendship is pushed to the max.
1. Kimi at the Dance

All grown up!:  
  
Friendship Test  
  
A/N: Sorry to prevent you from the story a little longer, but I don't actually know if something like this has happened in an episode or not. Just to let you know.  
  
Tommy, Chuckie and the gang were at a party, it was getting late and Chuckie was trying to get Kimi, to go home.  
  
"Come on, Kimi!" Chuckie pleaded "I told dad we would be home in an hour!"  
  
"I can't go yet! My date hasn't arrived." Kimi protested  
  
"Bu-" Chuckie started  
  
"Relax, Chuckie." Interupted Tommy, "I'll make sure she gets home in one piece."  
  
After alot of careful thought and alot of pleading from Kimi, Chuckie finally gave up throwing his hands in the air in defeat.  
  
"Okay, okay!" he said with a sigh, "But I got you promise right?"  
  
Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed,  
  
"Of course you have!"  
  
"O-okay, I'll tell dad you'll be home later." after saying his goodbyes (which didn't actually take too long,) Chuckie left.  
  
"Thanks, Tommy." said Kimi, with a forced smile.  
  
"No problem Kim," said Tommy with a smile,  
  
he placed his hand on Kimi's shoulder, and she instantly reached up to grab it, both slightly red.  
  
Dil rushes by being chased by Angelica, who has a punch stain on her dress.  
  
*Cue 'All grown up!' opening credits/title*  
  
The night was dying out, and most everyone had gone home except for afew, Tommy and Kimmy among them.  
  
"Hey," Tommy said to Kimi, who was sitting on a chair feeling sorry for herself.  
  
She looked up to face him and once again forced a smile.  
  
"I know, I know. Let's go." she said, standing up.  
  
As they walked to Kimmy's house it began to rain. Kimi, nearly in tears, sighed.  
  
"Great that's all I need," she said  
  
Tommy took off his jacket and handed it to her and Kimi smiled.  
  
"Thanks Tommy," she said, looking at him in a whole different light "You've always been there for me, for all of us."  
  
Tommy shrugged.  
  
"It's nothing, you guys are my friends." he said with a smile,  
  
It happened before either of them knew it had, their lips met and they kissed, slowly, nervously... fully. Tommy was the one to pull out.  
  
"Kimi... I..." stammered Tommy  
  
"It's okay... I liked it." replied Kimi  
  
"Me too," said Tommy, "Hey I gotta go but before I do..."  
  
"Yes, I will go out with you, Tommy Pickles." smiled Kimi  
  
Tommy nodded and watched her enter her house, than ran off home, forgeting he gave his jacket to Kimi.... but when he did remember, he didn't care.  
  
He didn't realise how complicated things where about to become.... 


	2. Chuckie Knows

Friendship Test Part II  
  
Tommy jumped into his house shouting.  
  
"Good Morning World!"  
  
"T, are you alright? I mean it's half ten at night and your shouting 'Good morning'," questioned Dil  
  
Tommy blinked,  
  
"Uh... fine. But I'm kinda tired, I'm going to bed." he replied  
  
"M'Kay..."  
  
***  
  
*Kimi's House*  
  
Kimi walked in dancing, hugging Tommy's jacket close. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.  
  
"Hey Kimi," said Chuckie, "I see Tommy got you home okay, guess I can always count on him!"  
  
Kimi nodded and fake yawned, stretching up on her toes.  
  
"I'm going to bed now okay?"  
  
Chuckie nodded and went to the kitchen, and started making a sandwhich when he heard Kimi talking to someone, their parents had also gone out for the night, (Chad only agreed after much prodding from Kira and Kimi,) he crept up to the front room and saw Kimi was definatly NOT in bed.  
  
"Hi honey," she whispered "Yeah...same here, I think Chuckie's gone to bed."  
  
Chuckie pressed closer against the wall to get nearer to the door, pushing his glasses up.  
  
"Okay, yeah. I love you too Tommy Pickles!" she said followed by a laugh, Kimi said something else but Chuckie had returned to the kitchen to continue making his sandwhich, he frowned and lent against the fridge.  
  
***  
  
*School the next day*  
  
Chuckie closed his locker to see Tommy stood smiling at him,  
  
"Hey Chuckie!" he said cheerfully, "What's up?"  
  
"What's up?!" exploded Chuckie, "What's up is that one of my closest friends betrayed me."  
  
"Oh I don't think Phil would ever...." Tommy began  
  
"Not Phil!" yelled Chuckie, "I thought you we're my best friend but you stabbed me in the back, you...you... back stabbing traitor!"  
  
Chuckie kicked his locker and walked off, storming angrily away from Tommy. Tommy dropped his head and sighed, putting his hands in his pockets he walked in the opposite direction.  
  
***During lunch.***  
  
Tommy sighed drawing shapes in what was supposed to be meat pie, but was kind of a brown lump with tiny pieces of something in it.  
  
"Why so glump, chum?" asked Dil  
  
"He's bummed out because Chuckie's not talking to him." Phil jumped in,  
  
"Cause he's going out with Kimi." Added Lil.  
  
"Youch," said Dil, "Maybe Chuckie had his brain zapped by friendship-splitting-up Aliens."  
  
"That's a little far stretched, even for you." said Lil.  
  
Chuckie walked over with his lunch, then saw Tommy and snorted turning away he went to sit with some other friends.  
  
***  
  
Kimi saw Tommy and walked over but before she got there, she saw Chuckie walk over, glare at Tommy then leave.. she walked over to Chuckie and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong Chuckie?" asked Kimi  
  
"Nothing!" said Chuckie, "I think I sorted Tommy out. He won't bother you again!"  
  
Kimi looked over at Tommy and saw him doodling in his dinner again, he looked really upset.  
  
"You stupid JERK!" said Kimi and she left and went to sit with everyone else.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Chuckie. 


End file.
